


Sleep

by titaniumsansa



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mass Effect 2, Sleep, shepard deserves a break, shepard needs a damn nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: A little fluff oneshot about taking a nap. Shepard needs a nap after the end of mass effect 2.





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I played through mass effect 2 in a week and played 31 hours in 7 days while working 5 of those days. Thought Shep could use a nap. Partially because I finished the game at like 2am.

There’s a lot to be done, and they’re all too damn tired to celebrate.

“Where are we going next?” Joker asks, looking up at her.

“Anywhere we can get the Normandy fixed and get supplies. I’m going to catch some sleep, Miranda has the bridge until I’m back,” Shepard says. Garrus is probably already sleeping in her cabin and she wants to join him.

“Got it, enjoy your nap,” Joker says, tapping a few things on the screen in front of him.

* * *

 

“Hey,” Shepard says quietly, Garrus opens an eye to look at her.

“Hey,” he echoes. He watches her slip into pajamas, and into bed.

“We still have so much to do. I should be trying to get more on the Reapers,” Shepard whispers. Garrus pulls her close.

“Not now. Now you’re with me and we’re going to sleep. We can’t fight Reapers like this. We’re all exhausted and we just blew up a collector base, Reapers can wait a few hours. Then we’ll go after them, all of us,” Garrus murmurs, and Shepard sighs at him. She could get up and go talk to everyone, figure out what their next step is, and see what they know about Reapers. They all need to rest though, and they’re not in a good position to fight again. Research is a good idea but Garrus is warm and her eyes are closing. Maybe Reapers can wait. Just for a few hours.


End file.
